


R U MINE?

by hongjoongtrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongtrash/pseuds/hongjoongtrash
Summary: just minjoong and their drunk talk
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill continue this??

"Can you turn that shit off?"  
"You don't like Arctic Monkeys?"  
"It turns me on."  
"It kinda turns me on too."  
"Have you ever had sex with a girl listening to _Snap out of it_?"  
"Mingi. I'm fucking gay."  
"Oh. Yeah. I know."  
"Unless you're a girl."  
"What?"  
"I'm on a car date at midnight staring at the sky drinking wine with a guy and you still doubt that I'm gay?"  
"This is a date? I just thought you wanted to hang out."  
"You're not comfortable with this being a date?"  
"I guess I am... I do like spending time with you."  
"It's a romantic date you dumbass. Hence the wine and sky full of stars and fucking Arctic Monkeys and their horny bass songs."  
"I never had sex with a girl. Or a boy. Or anyone actually."  
"But songs turn you on. Are you horny right now?"  
"Alex Turner's voice man. I can't help it."  
"Yeah tell me about it."  
"Joongie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you want to have sex with me?"


	2. desire

**_do i miss myself? do i miss your face? i don't know_ **

"Seriously? BTS? You want to have sex listening to Kim Namjoon?"  
"Sorry wrong song."

They giggled in union. Hongjoong skipped the song for a more appropriate one. Now a grin was on Mingi's face, he could recognise his hyung's taste in music. Camila Cabello, _My Oh My_.

"Swear I'm not only here for one thing", whispered the younger before kissing the other.

He took in his hands the leader's red cheeks, who was embarrassed by the proposition Mingi made. But he didn't say no. Well he actually screamed a very enthusiastic "yes", before his face turned into a strawberry colour. He was cute, so shy and tiny compared to the main rapper.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first time, Minie?"  
"More than sure, baby."  
"You know I'm usually a to-..."  
"Shut up and let me be inside you."

Hongjoong's heart skipped a beat. It will be his first time too, as a bottom at least, and he was kind of nervous.

"Mingi-ah, be gentle please..."  
"I'll never hurt you hyung, I promise."

It's not like the leader never wanted to try being the one dominated, but he was afraid of the pain. One look at Mingi's eyes and his fear disappeared from his mind. He trusted him. He knew him. So he let him do.

After a few ( _a lot of_ ) kisses, the younger took a lube in the glove box, and started to prepare his fingers.

"For someone who's a virgin, you sure know a lot."  
"I'm a virgin hyung, not a samaritan."  
"Good poi- _ahh_..."

Hongjoong didn't feel pain. Not at all. Mingi was soft, moving little by little his fingers, always checking his hyung's face to see if it hurts.

"You're taking my fingers like a good boy hyung."  
"Don't start with my kink..."  
"Didn't know it was your kink, but you like being praised baby?"  
"Y-yeah..."

A smile appeared on Mingi's face. He discovered new faces of his hyung this night.

"Let me praise you then."

 _7 rings_ started playing. Ariana Grande's voice was a little covered by Hongjoong's moans, and it surprisingly turned on Mingi even more.

**_i want i got it, i want it i got it_ **

Now the leader was prepared enough. Mingi pulled out a condom out of his pair of jeans pocket, placed it, and looked at Hongjoong to be sure he wanted that.

And the hyung's eyes were dark, full of lust and desire.

A The Weeknd song came on shuffle as the main rapper went into the older. This time, it felt like pain, but quickly replaced by an intense pleasure. And Hongjoong couldn't help but moan really loud, making Mingi laughs.

"You're doing so well baby boy."

It was intense, I mean pretty intense for two virgins but, oh god, it was the best feeling ever. To feel the leader warm around Mingi. To feel full of the younger. They both came at the same time. Cuddled a bit. Drank a lot of red wine. And in the middle of the night, they kissed again and forever and ever.

**_when we all fall asleep where do we go?_ **

"You really have a girly taste in music."  
"That's pretty sexist of you love."


End file.
